The present invention relates to a coaxial connector for mounting on a substrate. In particular, the present invention relates to a coaxial connector with a switch, which is equipped with a switching mechanism for switching a high-frequency signal circuit, an antenna, and the like.
In a portable information communication device such as a cellular phone, a handheld-type computer, and a tablet-type computer, a conventional coaxial connector with a switch has been widely used for inspecting a built-in high-frequency circuit thereof. The conventional coaxial connector with a switch includes, for example, an insulation housing having a hole that can receive a central conductive member of a coaxial plug; an outer conductive member provided outside the insulation housing; and a stationary terminal and a movable terminal provided under the hole. Furthermore, while the stationary terminal includes a contact section, the movable terminal includes a securing section to be secured on the insulation housing, and an elastic section that can touch the central conductive member of the coaxial plug and contact with the contact section (for example, refer to Patent Reference 1).
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-141665
In case of the conventional coaxial connector with a switch, when a coaxial plug is not attached thereto, the movable terminal is pressed onto a contact section of the stationary terminal by elastic force of the elastic section, and the stationary terminal and the movable terminal keep the electrically connected state. On the other hand, when the coaxial plug is attached thereto, a lower end of the central conductive member of the coaxial plug is put through a vertical hole of the connector. In this state, the central conductive member touches the elastic section, and the elastic section is pressed down by and end part of the central conductive member to elastically deform, and moves away from the contact section. The stationary terminal and the movable terminal are electrically disconnected from each other, and at the same time, the central conductive member and the movable terminal are in electrically connected state. As such, signals, which flew from the movable terminal to the stationary terminal, are made flow from the movable terminal to the central conductive member and thereby it is possible to inspect a high-frequency circuit connected to the movable terminal.
In these years, there have been increased demands to measure or inspect both high-frequency circuits, and antennas, etc. of portable information communication devices by switching therebetween. In case of a conventional coaxial connector with a switch, for inspection after mounting an integrated circuit, electronic component, or the like, it is possible to conduct inspection, for example, while temporarily disconnecting the antenna and connecting only to the high-frequency circuit, but it was impossible to conduct inspection while temporarily disconnecting the high-frequency circuit and connecting only to the antenna.
For this reason, it is necessary to develop a coaxial connector with a switch, whereby it is possible to switch to a plurality of terminals. As such a coaxial connector with a switch, both high-frequency circuit and antenna characteristics of which can be measured, for example, there is a technique described in Patent Reference 2.
Patent Reference 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-226588
According to the conventional coaxial connector with a switch described in Patent Reference 2, the plug includes a resin protrusion, and upon connector fitting, the resin protrusion touches to press down a first switch spring of a receptacle to shut off electrical connection with the first switch spring but keep electrical connection with a second switch spring, and adversely the resin protrusion touches to press down the second switch spring of the receptacle to shut off electrical connection with the second switch spring, but keep electrical connection with the first switch spring, so that electrical connection can be switched by changing the position of the resin protrusion of the plug.
However, the conventional coaxial connector with a switch described in Patent Reference 2 has a very complicated coaxial connector structure, and production efficiency is poor and the size is large. In addition, since a direction upon fitting a plug connector is fixed, it is very convenient to use.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a coaxial connector with a switch, which can attain high productivity, requires less manufacturing cost, can be easily operated, is highly durable, and enables to switch among a plurality of terminals. This and further objects and novelties of the invention will be revealed from the description of the specification and accompanying drawings.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.